


we're in public

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [7]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, eddie's the dom in this version, hehe, my kinky gay boys, they always will in my fics, they are a hundred percent in love and consenting!!, vibrator!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: some prompts from my tumblr for nsfw power!





	we're in public

 

_ Please, God if you’re real, you would listen to me and make this stop.  _ Richie knew God probably wasn’t the best person to be praying to for help with his boyfriend and the vibrator in him, but he was desperate at this point. Eddie was sitting in front of him at their table in Chili’s, a vibrator remote clasped in one hand and his glass of water in the other.

He sipped water innocently through the straw, smirking at his boyfriend’s obvious discomfort. Richie was breathing heavily, almost panting as the toy shook rhythmically inside him.  _ You deserve this,  _ Eddie’s voice echoed in his head.  _ This is what happens when you disobey me. _ Richie let out a high pitched moan as the toy was turned up vigrouously, showing no mercy to his already abused hole.

Richie had come without permission. That’s what catapulted him into this mess. Eddie had a four hour lecture to attend earlier that day, and Richie was getting restless waiting for him. They had fooled around before he left, and now Richie was left with blue balls. He finally snapped, jumping up from the couch and walking quickly to the shower, shedding his clothes on the way.

He figured he could wash away the evidence, and Eddie would never find out Richie came without him. Without telling Eddie, he had relieved himself in the shower, painting the walls with ropes of liquid desperation. But he made a mistake. The minute he came down from his high, he exited the shower and dried off, forgetting to rinse down the walls. 

When Eddie stomped into their shared dorm angrily that afternoon, complaining to Richie about his professor and his inability to explain calculus, Richie was so glad he had washed the wall off. He couldn’t imagine what an angry Eddie would do to him if he found out. He didn’t want to imagine the awful teasing and edging he would be put through. Still, when Eddie went to go take a hot shower to get his mind off class, Richie couldn’t help but feel nervous. What if he had forgotten to? 

His question was answered when Eddie came out of the bathroom, face beet red, two fingers held up in front of him with slick liquid dripping from them.  _ Shit. He’d forgotten.  _ “You broke the rules.” Eddie said in a stern voice, face completely calm. “Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was just so horny, and I --,” Eddie walked over to Richie’s place on the couch, and pulled him to stand by his hair, and shoved the fingers covered with his own come in his mouth. “Suck and shut up. You’re in big trouble, worthless whore.”

That’s how Richie ended up on his aching knees, choking on his boyfriend’s dick as Eddie reached behind him and teased his hole relentlessly. “Your punishment isn’t over. Once I cum, I’ll be putting a toy inside you so you can suffer the rest of the day. The longer it takes for me to cum, the bigger the toy will be. 

Hurry up, slut.” Eddie came down Richie’s throat approximately a minute later, and didn’t even miss a beat as he turned Richie around and plunged his finger in his hole, his finger only slicked with saliva. Eddie only used two fingers to open him up, and slid one of their biggest toys without warning. Richie was a shaking mess of overstimulation beneath him, having already come in his pants from the feeling of Eddie spilling down his throat. 

Now they were at Chili’s because Eddie was hungry, the toy still shaking inside him unforgivingly. “Please, sir. Please.” Richie whispered across the table, letting out small whines between his words. “Please what? Use your words, bitch.” Richie whined louder, causing people at other table to turn their heads. Eddie slammed his water down on the table, glaring at Richie harshly. “Do that again. I dare you.” Eddie said challengingly. Richie did it again, feeling especially bratty at the moment. 

Eddie smiled, and fumbled in his pocket for his wallet.  _ Oh shit. _ “Get up. Get up, right now. We’re leaving.” They walked out of the restaurant, Richie’s legs shaking to the point where he could barely move. “I hope that toy opened you enough, because I’m fucking you in this car right now, and you won’t come until I say so. Being bratty gets you nowhere good, understood?” Richie keened forward, fumbling with the door handle. 

“Open the door, sir. Please, I want to be fucked.” Eddie complied, shoving Richie into the car, getting in himself, and closing the door behind.

“Well, you’re getting your wish. Open your mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
